This invention relates to the field of computer systems. More particularly, a system and methods are provided for performing a distributed search (e.g., local and remote) in response to a user search request.
Many organizations operate internal systems and networks for providing information, ordering goods or services, and other purposes, to members or employees of the organization. For example, an electronic system may be implemented for facilitating procurement of supplies. The system may be available to all members or a subset of all members of the organization, thereby providing a central procurement service.
However, a centralized system may not possess or be able to provide all of the information needed by the organization's members. In particular, the centralized system may not always include the most recent data. Therefore, members may also require access to external systems or services that offer other, or more recent, data.
But, providing members access to external systems may be detrimental to the organization or the operation of its system. If, for example, a member must access an external procurement source (e.g., a supplier) in addition to or in place of the organization's central procurement service, the organization may lose some control over the procurement process. Controls over prices, quantities, suppliers and other aspects of purchases—controls that are enforced within the central service—are likely to be ineffective when members reach outside the organization. If a member were to bypass the central service to access an external source, the user's activity will be beyond the organization's control. And, it may be impossible to import information from the remote source to the central service.
Further, if access to an external information source is not covered by sufficient security practices, organizational data may be jeopardized. An organization's security efforts may adequately protect internal transactions, but external dealings may be vulnerable.
In addition, a member accessing an external system is likely to be faced with a different user interface than the interface offered by the organization's central service. Beyond the difficulty the member may have while working with the new interface, his or her productivity will suffer because of the time spent becoming familiar with the external system.
Thus, there is a need for a system and methods for facilitating access to information that is external to an organization on behalf of a member of the organization, while avoiding or minimizing the problems discussed above.